(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nitrate derivatives and vasodilators containing the same. The nitrate derivatives provided by the invention are novel compounds which possess potent vasodilating activities. Therefore, they are useful for vascular disturbances to be treated by increasing blood flow such as coronary vascular disturbances, cerebral vascular disturbances and peripheral vascular diseases.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Vascular disturbances associated with sequelae of diseases such as myocardial infarction and cerebral thrombosis have become a greater part of adult diseases in recent years, and development of drugs for effectively preventing such disturbances is highly desirable.
Heretofore, a variety of vasodilators including 3,4,5-trimethoxycinnamate derivatives have been developed. However, they are not necessarily satisfactory in efficacy for pharmaceutical use.